


Can't Touch This [podfic]

by cookiemom6067



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds comfort and clarity in an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Touch This [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Touch This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531380) by [cookiemom6067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067). 



**Length:** 17:50

**Download Link:** [Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/dqzg87)

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic of my own story. I am just now getting around to posting my existing fanworks - fanfic and podfic, but mainly podfic, to AO3 and Tumblr. 
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr - [cookiemom6067](http://cookiemom6067.tumblr.com)


End file.
